MU The Freshman 15
by TheBlackSnorlax
Summary: Set after Chapter 12 of The Freshman Years. Chow is attempting the Freshman 15 to get over Johnny. Will he succeed by sucking seed? See what I did there?


**A little present for my readers!**

**One Shot! Starto!**

* * *

**M.U. The Freshman 15**

Chow was hesitant.

Even though he had just broken up with Johnny, he wasn't sure he wanted to go through with this.

"Dude... Momentai! All you have to do is make 15 people at the annual JOX Christmas party have an orgasm and you'll be legendary. You don't even have to give up any ass." Henry cheered him on as they walked through the door.

Okay... No pressure.

"Just think how much Johnny would hate it if he hears about you banging a couple of his friends."

"Let's do this!"

"Now here is a list of targets just in case you don't know where to start. Some of them may take a little convincing though. And don't be afraid of a threesome!"

Chow stared at the fancy sheet of paper for a second.

"Chet Alexander? Heh... Piece of cake. Oh, Chet~"

* * *

**5 minutes later...**

"Augh! I'm sowwy! It's been a while... I didn't think I'd be so fast."

"It's cool. At least I made you feel good. That's all that matters." Chow comforted him as they left the room.

"Next... Baboso Goretega. That'll be tougher."

He walked up to the blue JOX member and whispered something into his ear while he was talking to his frat president, Big Red.

"Umm... I'll be back. I've got to... Use it!" Baboso squeaked out as he dashed back to the room.

"What'd you tell him?" Big Red asked me.

"I just told him I'd blow his brains out if he meet me in the guest room."

"Oh... And can this invitation be passed to someone else?" He asked with a smirk.

"Get in there." I chuckled as he ran behind his brother into the room.

* * *

**10 minutes later...**

"Shit! You are good!" Big Red growled as we left the room.

"It's a skill. I don't usually put out this easy, but The Freshman 15 sounded like an awesome challenge." Chow explained as he rubbed his jaw.

"That's what that was? Well good luck and if that was just a quickie, I'd like to see what you'd do for someone you really like."

"Thanks." I replied as I checked the two JOX members off my list.

"Hmm... Rosie Levin? Why the fuck?! Are you punking me bro?"

"Momentai... She's a freak in the sheets."

"Ugh... This will be tough."

Chow walked into the games room and found the black-clad HSS member standing with her friends.

"Hey... There's a sale on spike bands in that room over there. You should check it out." Chow shakily stated as Rosie grabbed him by the collar.

"You wanna do it, don't you?"

"Please?"

"Let's go." She growled as she towed him over her shoulder and closed the room door.

* * *

**30 minutes, the entire HSS sorority, 2 more members of JOX, and a drunk Professor Knight later, Chow was getting tired.**

"You're almost there... Just 3 more monsters and you'll be put in the Freshman 15 wall of fame."

"But I've caused 12 orgasms tonight, and not one of them happened to be mine... Plus my jaw is probably dislocated in 4 places." Chow complained as he drank from a bottle of water.

"I'll take care of you later. Just finish this!"

"Who's left?"

"Javier Rios, Chip Goff, and Reggie Jacobs."

"They'll be easy. Just say that I'll meet them in the guest room in 5 minutes and I'll take it from there."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"So you called us in here why?" Chip groaned as the three RORs entered the room that reeked of sex and shame.

"I'm attempting the Freshman 15 and you are the last 3 I need to make it official."

"What's in it for us?" Reggie asked me with a dead expression.

"I swallow." Chow deadpanned.

"Javi, close the door!" Chip shouted as he threw Chow on the bed.

* * *

**15 minutes later...**

"And now... The newest inductee into the JOX Freshman 15 Wall of Fame... Chow Devower!" Big Red announced as the party-goers cheered for him and George took his picture.

"Thank you everyone! This was my first and last night as a whore! Whoo!"

"Freshman 15! Freshman 15! Freshman 15! Freshman 15!"

The crowd goaded him on as a perplexed Sulley and Johnny watched from across the room.

"I had no clue he'd go nympho after we broke up..." Johnny stated wide-eyed as Sulley walked to the bathroom to relieve himself.

"Shit... Does someone have any mouthwash? I can't get the taste of cum out of my mouth!"


End file.
